iDont wanna do this
by Amy788
Summary: Carly doesn't want to kiss someone, but she can't figure out a way around it. CREDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

"I guess I'm just going to have to kiss him," Carly said, looking down sadly.

"WHAT?" Freddie and Sam both yelled at once.

"Carly you've left your mind behind. Go get it back and think this through!" Sam kept her voice up, shaking Carly over and over by the shoulders.

"I haven't lost my mind Sam. I have to kiss him!" Carly stated without emotion. Although both Freddie and Sam knew better and figured that she was disgusted by the idea.

"Who cares? He can't shut down iCarly just because you won't kiss him. You should know that," Freddie looked in Carly's direction, trying to look into Carly's eyes. "You just can't kiss him."

Carly walked away from the iCarly set and went downstairs, not talking to either Sam or Freddie. She just couldn't think of what to do. They had an awesome show until _he _broke into their set and yelled at her. Then left, after threatening Carly that he would shut down their show if she didn't kiss him within this week. Carly started tearing up inside the elevator. She stopped the elevator from opening when it got to the bottom floor. Her friends were yelling at her, not really understanding how Carly felt about all of this.

Upstairs was a different story. For once, Freddie and Sam weren't fighting with each other, but rather fighting about Carly and the kiss she thinks she must do.

"She can't kiss that guy. There has to be a way around this," Freddie tried thinking about what they could do.

"We could tie him up and send him across the country!" Sam suggested, her eyes lighting up. She loved finding ways to do things somewhat evil.

"Are you kidding? Please say you're kidding. We can't do that!" Freddie yelled at her.

"Hey nub, chill k? I know you're jealous and stuff but come on! This is Carly and our show that we're talking about."

"Well, two things. You can't tie him up and send him anywhere. And second, I'm not…jealous…"

"Yeah and I don't like bacon. I don't believe you," Sam said then stomped downstairs.

"I swear, I'm not jealous…" Freddie said to himself, trying to convince himself Sam was right. "I swear I'm not…"

Finally getting out of the elevator, Carly had stopped crying only to meet up with Sam who was waiting right outside the elevator door.

"Hiding won't help anything, Carly Shay," she said, impatiently.

"Well, yeah but…I don't know…where's Freddie?"

"Still upstairs. He's jealous I know, denying of course. Whatever."

"Jealous?" Carly laughed. "He's over me already."

"Beg to differ. So when you gonna kiss the guy?"

"Which guy?"

"The evil one of course. Not the nub," She laughed to herself.

"I'll kiss him soon. I need time to think ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Carly!"

"Good bye…." Once Sam had left, Carly just kept thinking to herself. "How on earth am I going to kiss Neville?"


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie came downstairs to see Carly crying on her couch. Spencer had left to get a smoothie to feel better so Carly was left all alone. Freddie immediately went to her side and reached out his arms for her. She was his weakness. And her tears hurt him more than words could explain.

"Carly, please stop crying. Come on, things will be ok. We can find a way around this. I know we can," Freddie tried to comfort her, trying to convince himself as well. Carly let herself go into his arms, letting him hug her tightly. "Carly, stop crying…please?" He lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. Then he took one hand and wiped the tears going down her cheek away.

"Freddie, I'm not sure how to handle this. The show…it means everything to me. People love it! I can't let Neville ruin it for me. For Sam. And for you. It's just not fair."

Freddie flinched thinking about her kissing Neville. If anyone, he wanted Carly to kiss him the most. After all, he had liked her since well, forever. And he was sure it wasn't just liking anymore. This girl had him by the heart and no matter what he couldn't let go.

"I'm going to kiss him. I'm willing to save the show."

"No you're not going to kiss him!"

"Yes I am! Don't you get it? I have no choice!"

"Of course you have a choice! You always have a choice…" Freddie trailed off in thought. He couldn't let her go. He just couldn't let her kiss another guy. If Neville even put his hands on Carly, he would punch the lights out of Neville.

"I'm going to bed," Carly pushed Freddie away and went upstairs, still crying quietly.

Just then, Spencer walked in with the smoothies to see Freddie bent over, his head in his hands.

"I feel useless Spencer."

"Why? What happened?"

"I told Carly everything would be ok. She still won't stop saying she will kiss that jerk Neville."

"Look, everyone knows how much of a crush you have on Carly. It's really obvious to everyone…" Spencer said, smiling.

"Everyone except Carly obviously."

"You had her with the taco truck, remember?"

"yeah but that was fake love. She loved me for what I did, not who I am. Ugh, how I want that love back though. Not fake but real, Spencer."

"SPENCER!" Carly yelled from upstairs. "COME HERE!"

"Gotta go, man. Talk to you later, k?"

"Sure," and Freddie left to go to his house just across the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer went up to Carly's room only to find Carly on her bed, hidden underneath all the covers. He was surprised as to how deeply she was taking this. She had turned away her closest friends.

"I'm here Carly. Here's your smoothie…" and he set it on the bed side table next to her. She just nodded her head, but other than that didn't move a muscle. "Carly, do you wanna talk? I'm here if you want to."

"No Spencer, thanks for the smoothie…" she choked out between her tears.

"Aw come here sis," Spencer pulled Carly out from underneath the covers and hugged her. "Is it really the kiss that is bothering you so much?"

"Well yes and no…"

"ummm ok? Help me out here."

"Alright," she looked around a little. "It's the Neville kiss yes. I don't want iCarly to be brought down."

"A quick peck on the lips? That's not so hard."

"Oh he's not gonna want a 'peck' Spencer. He's gonna want a full blown kiss. I've only kissed one guy like that before. Only one!"

"Too much information!" Spencer covered his ears and frowned. "Don't need to know and don't wanna know who you kissed 'full blown' as you say. But I will say that there's always a way around things. Remember when I didn't want to date that girl Cindy?"

"You mean the girl who acted like a damsel in distress all the time?"

"Yes her," he kept frowning and shook his head in disgust. "She saw one of my sculptures and said that if I didn't date her, she would get her dad to never allow one sculpture in an art museum for the rest of my life."

"OUCH! How did you get out of that one?" Carly giggled, very curious about this one.

"I became friends with her dad. Good enough friends that when I told her I didn't want to date her, her threat didn't even work. I found a way around it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure the oven isn't on…" And he walked away quickly, leaving Carly to her thoughts.

Across the hall, in his room, Freddie was thinking similar thoughts. He had to not let Neville and Carly kiss. And he had to make sure that he was not jealous for sure. Both were not easy tasks. Trying to convince Carly not to kiss Neville was useless. She just fought back whatever he said. He loved her, but she could be so stubborn. Just that thought made him smirk a little.

Of the three of them that made up the iCarly crew, he had the best job or at least that's what he though. He could spend the whole time video taping the girl of his dreams…


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was chaos. Neville was coming over for the iCarly show in half an hour, and everyone was going nuts explaining to Carly that she shouldn't do it. Carly, however, refused to listen to them and locked herself in her room till the show was going to start.

Sam and Freddie went up in the iCarly studio discussing all the different things that could happen, like ratings going down and how people would get very riled up about it. Sam still wanted to send Neville out of the country but Freddie, although he sort of wanted to, still told Sam not to.

"Any ideas Sam? I can't believe I'm asking you for ideas…" Freddie sighed, working on his camera to get the right focus. Normally, Carly would be here to help him. He was on his own now.

"Hmm…well we gotta think of ways to get Neville out," she thought about it deeply, while eating some 'foreign' bacon. Apparently, that was her way of trying to think. "I GOT IT! It's so perfect…and kinda gross…but perfect!"

"What?"

"Ok, you got to teach me how to use your camera…stuff…"

"Uh uh. Oh no you're not touching this stuff. You'll break it somehow. Or get bacon grease on it," he frowned, pushing her away from his gear.

"Oh come on. I've got an awesome plan and it has to do with your camera stuff. So lemme at it nub or I'll hurt you after the show. Or right now. Your choice."

"Ugh…fine." He showed her how to focus in, where to point it at certain parts of the show and how to NOT shake it around. "And don't let anything touch the lens in front, ok? It's almost impossible to clean without smudges."

"Ok ok nub. I got it," she held the camera the way he showed her to. "This better?"

"I swear you're gonna drop it. I have no doubts you're gonna drop it."

"Trust me. This plan is flawless," she laughed, gave him the camera and went back to eating her bacon. Freddie rolled his eyes. He refused to ask what the plan was. Understanding Sam was difficult enough when she acted normally.

The elevator door opened and out walked _him._ Freddie clenched his teeth together, trying not to want to kill Neville right away.

"Where is my true love? The one I'm going to kiss today!" Neville asked, smiling to himself.

"Ok first of all, Carly is not your true love. And second of all, she will kiss you today," Sam said, winking at Freddie who was beyond pissed at this point.

"Good. I didn't want to shut down this show. Where is Carly anyway?"

"Freddie, go get Carly. Now." Sam was bossy so he did it not wanting to be in the same room as Neville.

Freddie stood outside Carly's door after knocking three times. "Carly, come on out. We have to start the show."

"Coming!" Carly came out, not as dressed up as she usually did for her show. He noticed she wore no make up too. Even without all of this, she was still so beautiful to him. She smiled at him and they walked to the elevator together, ready for hell to begin upstairs.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2.."

"HI I'm Carly!"

"Hey I'm Sam. And today we have a _special_ guest with us," Sam smirked at the camera. "Neville."

"Hello everyone," he gloated. "It's wonderful to be on this show again."

Carly looked away and glared at Neville. Then she fake smiled once more at the camera. "As you know, we get dares and do them, faithfully. Well, you know what happened last show. I have to kiss…Neville…or the show will be shut down. I don't want the show gone-"

"Neither do I!" Sam interrupted. "So let's get this kiss going and then just drop the whole thing, ok?" Everything was going according to her plan. "Now, I'm going to blind fold the both of you. I'm sure it makes the whole thing more fun! Don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure," Carly tried to figure out what was going on in Sam's head.

"Of course. I want this to be something Carly will remember forever."

"Oh trust me, it will be!" Sam laughed and went on blindfolding both of them. She then whispered to Carly, "just pretend it's someone you actually want to kiss, ok?"

When both of them were ready to kiss, Sam counted down from 10. They got closer, a few inches apart. Carly looked disgusted and wished everything would just be over with. Neville was liking it though, knowing he was going to get his way finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Carly and Neville got closer and closer, ready for what was possibly the most disgusting thing Carly was going to do in her life.

Right before anything happened, Sam pushed Neville out of the way and put Freddie in his place instead. She took the camera and focused in on those two, kicking Neville unconscious with her foot. Carly kissed Freddie, of course not knowing it was Freddie. And it all happened so quickly that Freddie didn't really have time to react.

Next thing they both knew was that their lips touched, gently at first. Suddenly, Carly couldn't think of anything except this kiss. She loved it but hated it, still thinking this was Neville she was kissing.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity. I might die, when I forget how to breathe…time stops, like everything around me is frozen and nothing matters but these few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen._

Their kiss got more intense, as Freddie realized it was Carly he was kissing. He put his hand on her cheek, wishing this moment in time could be frozen forever. Still, she didn't know who she was kissing and pushed him away quickly.

"Ok, enough already _Neville"_ she yelled and took off her blind fold only to find Freddie staring her right in the eyes.

"Not Neville….just me…," he took her hand in his. But before he could say anything more she ran off the set. Freddie looked down and Sam turned the camera around to her, blocking Freddie out of the camera's view.

"Alright well that's all for iCarly tonight. See you next week!" And she shut the camera off, putting it down on the table next to her. When she saw Neville was coming to consciousness, she punched him in the face putting him right back to where he was a minute ago.

"Well my plan worked, until she ran off…" Sam tried to comfort Freddie, putting a hand on his shoulder. But nothing could help him right now. He had just kissed the girl he's been wanting to kiss for a very long time and she had run off as soon as she found out it was him. Could things go anymore wrong?

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you that reviewed my story. No, I promise it's not over yet! **

**Updates soon I promise as well. Thanks a million!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Carly!" Freddie knocked on her door. "Carly come on out. Please?"

"NO! Please just go away. Please." Freddie could tell she was crying again. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. Was his kiss that bad where she would go crying away from him?

"I won't leave you Carly Shay. Now tell me, what's going on."

"NO! Go away please! I don't want to talk to you right now."

Freddie stayed outside her door for a little while, hoping she would let him in eventually but she never opened her door.

Upstairs, Sam had to deal with Neville. She contemplated doing terrible things to him, but just decided to put him on the fire escape and close the window. It was better to just let him walk down all the way from the 3rd floor. She went down to Carly's room and saw Freddie just sitting outside it. She frowned at him and asked him what was going on. He told her Carly refused to talk to him or apparently anyone whatsoever. Sam sat down next to Freddie, deciding to wait with him for a little while.

"Freddie, I'm sorry this happened. Maybe I should've not intervened at all. Mama just wanted to help out a little. I mean, although it makes me sick to know you and Carly kissed, it's better than seeing Carly kiss that idiot, ya know?" She bit her lip, hiding the fact that she was actually being nice to the nub.

They sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say. After a few minutes, Sam knocked on Carly's door asking to come in but Carly refused to even let her in. Neither knew just what was going on in Carly's head.

Carly was laying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, just thinking about what had happened. She didn't know how to deal with this. Sam had just made her kiss Freddie instead of Neville. Of that, she was very grateful. But the thing she couldn't understand the most was how she felt when Freddie kissed her. She didn't think it could happen again. This is how she felt when she kissed Freddie after he saved her life. But she thought that was just her head playing around with her. It was nothing should could take seriously. And then after he broke up with her, she just didn't get over it. Never brought it up, and luckily Freddie never brought it up too. That would be an awkward conversation for sure.

But here she was, laying on her bed, a year after Freddie had saved her life. She still felt a…how could she describe it? Sparks? She laughed quietly to herself, knowing that was all just in fairytales not in real life.

She texted Sam, even though Sam was just outside her door.

_I'll be ok. Both of you can leave and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Soon after, she heard them both leave and she sighed in relief. Last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone right now. Carly pulled out her diary from in her bedstand. Inside it, there was small things about her life. Pictures of her friends and some iCarly pictures of the fun she's had or cool people she's met. However, there was some other things. Small "poems" and some lyrics to little songs that she'd thought of. Tonight, she wrote a poem about her kiss with Freddie.

_But no one No guy that I met beforeCould make meFeel so right and secureAnd have you noticed I lose my focusAnd the world around me disappears_

Then she put her diary away, feeling really sleepy and just turned off her light, leaving the drama for tomorrow.

**The poem she writes are lyrics from "kissing you" by Miranda Cosgrove. **

**I want to again thank all my readers and the people who review my story! I'm amazed as to how many actually read this story. **

**To JJ, I'm working on the story a lot, trying to get the characters closer to the TV show but not copying them completely. **

**Anyway, keep reading and PLEASE keep reviewing! **

**Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I take into consideration everything you tell me and somehow work it into my story if I can. You all are the greatest though! Thank you soooo much -Amy**

Carly ignored Sam and Freddie at school and just went home by herself right after. But her friends refused to give up. They went over to Carly's house, was welcomed by Spencer, and just stayed on the couch in the living room. Spencer offered to make some snacks to which they both replied "NO!" It was better if the kitchen didn't catch on fire.

"Sam we have to figure out what's wrong with Carly. And soon!"

"You're right, Fredweird…" she started sniffing the air around her.

"What _are_ you doing?" he rolled his eyes.

"I smell ham," she stated, getting up to look around the kitchen. "Nope, not here…I swear I smell ham-"

"Sam, just shut up! We have more important issues right now."

"But I smell ham. Don't you hear it calling Mama's name?" She was going insane was all that Freddie could think. He slumped into the couch, back to wanting the love of his life back.

"It's coming from outside the door!"

"You're some dog Sam. Great nose for ham."

"Shut it nub. I will get me that…" she opened the door to find Neville holding ham in his hands.

"Hello Sam."

"Ugh it's you. Give me that ham!"

"Give me Carly's kiss!"

"Not on your life. Now give me that ham or I'll hurt you so back you'll be crying for your mom's mom!"

"But she's dead…"

"EXACTLY!" And she grabbed the ham out of his hands quickly. Then she kissed the ham and said "don't worry, Mama's got you now."

"Now let me kiss Carly. I'll shut down the show Sam."

She glared at Neville, then started counting down from ten. Neville took the hint and ran for his life. She didn't even have to get to 5 before he was long gone. That problem was solved. Now, to get Carly…and eat this ham!


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! i'm really getting into this story. It's a new adventure for me. This chapter was probably one of the most fun for me to write, besides ch 7. So enjoy and please leave reviews! **

Carly came downstairs finding Sam happily eating her ham watching TV on the couch with Freddie just slumped right next to her. She cleared her throat to get their attention but it didn't work. So she walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"HEY I was watching celebrities under…Carly!" Sam dropped her ham and went to hug Carly fiercely. "You're back into the world! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you…" she glanced at Freddie. "Both of you."

Freddie smiled at her, until he noticed she still looked sad, then he got a very worried expression on his face. He stood up to walk over to her but Carly told them both to sit down.

"I need…well Sam remember how on the show you said to just get the kiss over with and then drop it?"

"Yes?"

"Well that's what I want to do. Just drop it. Move on with life, let this thing…this kiss…pass and go back to normal." Carly looked at them hopefully. Sam nodded and ate a piece of her ham. But Freddie stood up, looking very angry.

"No I'm not going to do that Carly."

"What…?"

"I didn't stutter. I'm not going to do that Carly. I'm not going to pretend that we didn't kiss. I'm not going to 'drop it' as you say. Damn it Carly! You always do this to me!"

"Do…do what?" She looked down, kind of scared at being yelled at by Freddie. He rarely raised his voice at her. And definitely was not mad at her at almost any time.

"You take my heart, build it up to hope that you like me. Even if it's just a tiny bit, you seem like you do. No, not that's not right. You KNOW you do. Then when something happens, like this kiss, you hide for a while and then pretend it never happened. I can't keep pretending that it's ok when you stomp on my heart, when you break it into a million pieces, when you act like I'm just a friend to you."

"But you are a-"

"No. I'm not a friend. I'm not a _best_ friend either. I'm the boy next door who is head over heels in love with you and you may not realize it but you like me a lot more than just 'friends'," he put 'friends' with quotation mark hand gestures.

"Whoah whoah kids, come on now. Cool things down a bit," Sam interrupted, getting up and pushing them apart from each other. For once, she was the peacemaker instead of Carly. Carly felt the tears coming to her eyes and blinked multiple times to try and get them to go away. But it was useless. She wasn't sure if Freddie was right. One thing she _was_ sure of is that she didn't want Freddie to leave.

"I think you two have some talking to do. Talking not yelling, k? Mama's gonna go get a smoothie and when I come back, you two better have…well made up I guess." And with that, Sam picked up what was left of her ham and went out the door.

"Freddie…"

"I'm not even sure I want to talk to you right now, Carly." He turned away, looking towards the door, seriously thinking about just leaving. How much heart ache could he take at once? Freddie knew that he was hurting Carly. He knew that he was going to make her cry. But after all the nights of him crying himself to sleep, after all the hurt she caused every time she pushed him away, he couldn't help but think of how much she deserved to hear all this. And he knew how mean that sounded.

"But you can't just walk away from me. We _do_ need to talk…" She said, closer and closer to tears.

"No Carly. We don't need to talk. We can't just talk."

"What do you mean? We have to talk-" And Freddie interrupted her again. This time, however, with a kiss. His lips on hers, putting his hand behind her head, not letting her escape from this kiss. Instead of resisting, she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As their lips intertwined, Carly did feel those sparks once again.

Freddie pulled himself away from her and this time, he walked out the door. Carly couldn't see but he had a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for not writing sooner. I had finals and writer's block. Both are a bad combo. But I'm back! Read & Review please. **

**-Amy**

**p.s. I've forgotten all along to say this but I DON'T OWN ICARLY or anything that pertains to them. I wish I did though….**

Sam came back to Carly's place, only to find Carly on the couch deep in thought. Carly was staring at the TV but it wasn't on. So as any good friend would do, Sam went over and tried to pry the information out of Carly even if she had to take drastic measures to do it.

"Carly, what happened while I was gone? I said make up with him, not let him leave."

"Yeah well, he left," she smirked. She reached over and took a sip of Sam's smoothie. Sam narrowed her eyebrows at Carly.

"Now, what happened? Tell me anything and everything!"

"To you, though, it's 'gross' as you say…"

"I think Mama can keep her food down long enough to not puke. So tell me Carly. Quit holding back on me." Sam frowned, shaking Carly by the shoulders. Carly explained everything to Sam, keeping their 'no secrets' pact as best friends.

"He kissed you?" Sam looked shocked. "Hmm…well it's about time!"

"SAM!"

"What? You've kissed him…how many times? And when has he initiated the kiss? It's about time he get some nerve to kiss you."

"Again I say…SAM!"

"What? Am I wrong?"

"I don't know…" Carly sighed in defeat. She looked at her front door, wishing that Freddie could read her mind and walk right in like he usually does. Knocking on her door? Yeah that was definitely a thing of the past.

"The thing of it is, Sam, that I liked the kiss. A LOT! And I know this sounds crazy but.."

"You want to be his girlfriend."

"Yeah I do. But last time I wanted to, he said he was foreign bacon?" Carly shook her head and Sam's eyes opened widely. She pulled away a little, afraid of what Carly might do when she told her the truth.

"I told him about the bacon. I told him your love was probably not real. I told him to savor it because it won't last.""You did…what?" Carly was shocked, to say the least. Her own friend had told the guy she liked that they shouldn't be together basically. "Why would you do that?"

"I was looking out for you!"

"No you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Shut up both of you!" Neither had noticed Freddie come in. "Why are you fighting now?"

"Freddie, so this is…"

"YOU CANT TELL HIM!" Carly put a hand on Sam's mouth. "Are you crazy?"

"Why cant we tell him? He needs to know."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Do I have to tell you to shut up again? What do I need to know _Sam_?" He pointed at her, motioning for her to tell him what's going on. She smiled widely at Carly and laughed when she saw Carly clenching her fists. "Sorry nub, can't tell you. Carly will kill me. I'll see you guys around!" And she ran out of the door as quickly as she could. Carly got up, trying but failing to stop Sam. Freddie took her hand and made her look at him.

"Now what is going on? Carly, tell me." She frowned, avoiding eye contact with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so thrilled that so many people like this story! I get emails every day saying that this story is added to their favorites, and I'm so grateful for that. Thank you! And to the following people for their reviews: 4evercreddie, MusicRox526, RemDiamond, sockstar, JJ, creddieseddiefan, and carey, you guys are awesome! [if there's others i forgot, sorry!]  
**

**Anyway, I'm gonna try something new, a 'point of view' perspective. Let me know if you think it works please? **

**Thank you much! **

**-Amy3**

Freddie's POV

I had heard arguing next door, Sam and Carly obviously, and I had to figure out just what was going on. Whenever they fought, it was not a good thing. Plus, doesn't everyone have a right to be nosy anyway? I used to be the kid looking through the peep hole!

So here I am, holding Carly's hand, silently begging her with my eyes to tell me what the fight was about. I couldn't stand her looking away from me so I put a finger from my free hand under her chin turning her head to look at me. I've known her for so long, the look she gives me is totally obvious to me. She's searching for trust. Trust in me? Trust in what she's about to tell me? Carly smiles at my confusion and squeezes my hand gently.

"Ok I'll tell you." She breathes in deeply. "Remember when you saved my life?"

"How could I forget? That was the best and worst time of my life," I said.

"Worst? You mean, because you got hurt huh…"

"No. It's because I had to let you go."

"Well now don't say things like that Freddie…you're going to make this harder for me to say." She tried to pull away but I kept her hand in a firm grasp, gentle but firm.

"Tell me what? Carly, whatever you say, there's nothing you could do to-"

"I like you." She cut me off. My mind went blank as I heard her say that sentence. That one sentence that I've been waiting forever for.

"You do? I mean, as friends right? Because you never brought it up, us dating, after the hero thing wore off. We just went back to normal. Not that I didn't like it, because I did. Being your friend is great, but I always kept hoping that-"

"Freddie shush. You're rambling!"

"Sorry…" I shut my mouth and just smiled at Carly. "So explain?"

"Right. So, tell me the truth about something, please?" "Okay…"

"Did you feel something? In the kiss that you gave me? I think I'm crazy for even thinking this. I mean, it sounds like some kind of fairy tale story and no one should really believe in those, right? Prince Charming and the Damsel in Distress. I've never been in distress, have i? No I don't think so-"

"Yes," I stated plainly, laughing inside at her rambling. She always rambled on when she was nervous.

"Yes what? I've been in distress?"

"Well, no. I meant yes to the feeling something." And there I saw it. Her eyes filled with joy and hopefully love. She immediately hugged me, and I held on tight to her. I didn't want this moment to pass. There's been so many times when I've wanted to just hold her close, keeping her near me, being more than just her best friend. Until now, I wasn't sure that would ever happen. Hopefully now, this wouldn't just be one of those times where I think she has a crush on me when really she's just trying to get over something that just happened. She comes to me when something goes wrong and she needs someone to go to. Sam doesn't always help her. She doesn't live just across the hall whenever Carly needs someone right then.

But I had to pull away from the hug and look in her eyes to see if I can tell just what is going on inside her head. Am I just a friend, or could this actually be the time where she wants me as her love? I didn't save her life this time, although I would do it again and again. Just to keep Carly in my life forever would be enough for me. But there's something different about her this time. She's looking at me the way she looks at other guys that she likes. I know that look. I'm always jealous of that look. But now it's directed towards...me? Oh thank goodness!

"Carly, what are you thinking?"

"That I just might be falling in love with..."


	11. Chapter 11

Carly's POV

"I think I'm in love with you." There. I said it, finally. It took me quite a few years to realize it but I finally said it. Freddie smiles at me. His smile can light up my day. I'd only said it a few times but I liked his crush on me. I liked him being in love with me. I didn't mean to toy with his heart though. When he had yelled at me earlier, I realized then that I can't keep denying my feelings towards him. It isn't fair. To both of us really.

"You actually mean it?" Freddie asks me. I nod, not knowing exactly what to say. Then I look at him and all I can think about was wanting a kiss. I took his hand in mine, and pulled him a little closer to me. Freddie's eyes were glowing with joy. He wasn't hard to read at all. I loved that about him. I could tell when he's mad, sad, happy, even jealous.

"Yeah. I mean it Freddie. I'm so sorry."

"What? Wait now I'm confused. Why are you sorry?" He frowned, looking away from me as if knowing the hurt was coming.

"_I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends. And I'm ok living with that constant pain."_

That memory haunted me now more than ever. Constant pain? Why had I been doing this to my best friend?

"_Oh don't worry about me. I'm in love with someone else." Freddie said._

"_Not happening." _

"_I know…" he replied quickly, looking down sadly._

Memories of how I hurt Freddie kept coming to my head. I felt so terrible.

"Freddie, I'm sorry that I've made you get hurt. I'm sorry that you've been waiting for my stupid self to get a clue already…"

"You're not sorry for loving me though, right?" He looked up hopefully, earnestly waiting for a reply.

"No. I'm not sorry for loving you."

"You said it. You love me! Carly Shay finally loves me!" Freddie pinched himself. "OW! Ok this isn't a dream then. So this time I'm not foreign bacon. I didn't get run over. There's no one you're trying to make jealous." He went over the mental checklist in his head. I could see it and I giggled. After he listed 5 other things, I put a finger on his lips to make him quiet.

"Why can't you just kiss me?" I asked him, knowing exactly what was going to happen next and I knew no other way around saying it.

I closed my eyes and inched forward slowly , moving my finger away from his lips. Then our lips met once again. There was no tricking, no fighting, nothing involved in this kiss. Only him asking me if I loved him and me responding yes in this kiss. He put his hand behind my head to keep me close, deepening the kiss just a little.

"Finally!" We turned abruptly to see Spencer and Sam looking at us after opening the front door.

"I really need to lock that door sometime," I said then laughed when Freddie nodded with me. He was blushing like crazy and I probably was too, though I was still feeling spacey after the kiss we just shared.

"You guys take forever, I swear. How many times did I have to 'go get a smoothie' so you two could talk? And every time I hoped something like this would happen, but nope! Mama didn't get what she wanted until now." Sam sipped her smoothie, then came over and pulled us together for a group hug. "This is a one time deal hug so enjoy it now or forever hold your peace" and we all laughed along with her.

**So it's up to you now! End of story? Keep going? There's a poll on my profile (hope it works) of what you would like for me to do. If you don't see a poll, just write it in a review please! I've got ideas for continuing this story or writing a new one. But it's up to you what I should do. So let me know please. Thank you!**

-**Amy**

**p.s. those lines that I put in there are lines from iCarly episodes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well the story has finally come to an end. But I'm still wanting to write more Creddie stories. My story traffic has gone down significantly and I'm sorry to know that. However, I don't want to disappoint everyone who has told me to keep writing. **

**I'm going to write a new story, which I will provide a preview to after I stop writing this. It will be a bit different than this, but I really really want you to read it! Please tell me your honest opinion of it. **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and adding to your favorites for iDon't Wanna Do This. Amazing! **

**Hopefully you enjoy my story! **

**-Amy**

**Preview time!**

**"iWon't Stop Loving You"  
**

364 days. Tomorrow would be 1 year.

He didn't know what had happened between them. It'd been almost 1 year since he'd last heard from Carly Shay. They'd been best friends, then lovers from sophomore year of high school to senior year, then after they graduated something happened to Carly.

When he visited his mom, he'd look at her door and come near to tears. Carly would always be his one true love.

One thing Carly hadn't let go of yet was a necklace Freddie had given her. It was a simple necklace with the letter "B" in cursive and had diamonds in it. She rarely took it off, but kept it hidden under her shirt most of the time. He had given it to her on their 2nd year anniversary and said that one day he wanted her to be a Benson, hence the "B". If anyone asked about the necklace, she just lied saying it was her mom's old necklace or it stood for something like "Believe".


End file.
